A tripod head belongs to a support device and is used for mounting and fixing an electronic device having a photographing function such that the electronic device is supported and reaches a certain horizontal height to be conveniently used for photographing. However, a clamping mechanism of the existing tripod head, which is used for mounting the electronic device, cannot be folded.